Runaway
by xX-TheBestDamnThing-Xx
Summary: After Blair told Nate that Chuck traded her for his hotel,Nate decided enough was enough.He was tired of seeing Blair get hurt all the time.So he asked her to ran away,and surprisingly,Blair agreed.Multi-chapter!*my take on Nate's reaction at 3x18* N/B/C
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Gossip Girl fanfic. xD HAHA. Just decided to take a shot at it ;) I am undeniably a huge CHAIR (Chuck and Blair) fan, but I have to admit that I also like Nate and Blair together. They have this whole 'first love' thing going on, and I absolutely think it's adorable. I know that how things are going on right now at the show, it's pretty impossible that Nate and Blair would still end up back together. But hey, this is fanfiction right? It's free to dream ;)**

**P.S. This happens at Episode 18 of Season 3, okay? And the conversation between Chuck and Nate never happened. Give it a shot. Hope you enjoy! :)**

_**Reviews would be greatly appreciated. ;)**_

**DISCLAIMER ALERT: I DON'T OWN GOSSIP GIRL**

**

* * *

****NATE**

I couldn't believe what I just heard awhile ago.

"_He set me up to sleep with Jack in exchange of his beloved empire" Blair said, and I could see the tears threatening to fall from her eyes._

I knew Chuck Bass was something, but I never thought that he could do something as vile as this, much more to Blair Waldorf. My first love.

That's when I decided.

I'd take away Blair from this place.

I'd take her away from the Upper East Side.

I know there is a great chance that she would refuse, UES was her kingdom after all, and running away just isn't her thing. It's Serena's. But I could somehow find a way to convince her to leave, and besides, Blair never says no to me. I know that this is a rush decision, but can you really blame me? I just found out that my first love (who I might still, scratch that, I _still _have feelings for) A.K.A my best friend was just traded for a hotel. And guess who traded her? Chuck Bass. Her boyfriend, my other best friend. Welcome to the fucked up life of the Upper East Side.

I knew there would be a lot at stake. Serena, Chuck, The Waldorf's, The Vanderbilt's and Archibald's, hell the whole UES would become abuzz if we just suddenly disappear. But at the moment I couldn't care less because this is for the well-being of _Blair Waldorf _. The girl I dated for more than a decade or so. I couldn't stand to see her hurting anymore, and I knew that once the word got out of what Chuck did, Blair would suffer and be more humiliated then. Its better to be safe than sorry.

I know I'm dating Serena, but I'm sure she would understand once she knows the whole story. Well, I hope she did. I would tell her what Chuck did, but I'm sure once Blair finds out I told her, she would cut off my tongue and never speak to me again.

So that's why I'm inside a cab, on my way to the Waldorf penthouse.

I know Dorota's wedding would be tomorrow, and Blair wouldn't want to miss that, but I have to at least try.

I have to try to take Blair away from here.

Away from this drama.

Away from this world.

Away from this pain.

'_Away from Chuck Bass'_

_

* * *

_**BLAIR**

I glanced at my alarm clock and it said 1:30 AM.

It was 1:30 o'clock and I haven't batted an eyelash. I just couldn't sleep. All the stress of Dorota's wedding and Chuck are taking a toll on me, and I am so exhausted, but I just can't seem to sleep.

At times like this, I think about my life.

I should have been at Yale right now, already engaged with Nate Archibald. Once we graduate college, I would start my own law firm and Nate and I would get married and have two children. I will wear the Vanderbilt ring proudly in my hand and I will host society events and charity gala. Me and Nate would live happily ever after. But where am I now? Studying at Columbia University and heartbroken over Chuck-fucking-Bass. I just pretty much sold myself for a hotel. If you would tell me this years ago, I would have laughed at your face. But I guess that's just the thing about life. Unpredictable.

If I am honest with myself, there are times that I just want to run away. To get away. There have _lots _of times. But somehow, my family, Chuck's and Serena's face always popped into my mind. And besides, I am a _Waldorf. _And a Waldorf never runs, they face their problems head on with a chin held high.

A soft knocked from my door interrupted me from my reverie.

I frowned _'Who could be visiting me at this time of day?'_

'Chuck…' a hopeful voice inside my head said, but I shook the thought off. "Come in," I said softly, scared that I might wake Eleanor or Cyrus up. Or worse, Dorota.

I was surprise to say the least when I saw Nate Archibald entered my room.

"Nate? What are you doing here?" I asked him. I sat up from my sleeping position.

Nate didn't speak a word as he sat down on the edge of my bed. "What's the matter, Nate?" I asked him, clearly concern. I put my hand on top of his and he met my gaze.

"Ran away with me." He said. It wasn't a question, but instead it was a statement.

"WHAT?" I shouted. I covered my mouth with my hand immediately. Well, that certainly was unexpected. "What are you talking about, Nate?" I asked him.

Nate looked down "Ran away with me" He said once again. He looked up to me and I met his emerald green eyes. "I don't want to see you hurting anymore, Blair." He said and my heart melted. Just awhile ago I was thinking of running away, and now here he was, asking me to do the same thing. With him.

But as usual, Serena, my family and Chuck's faces popped into my head and I just can't. "I… can't Nate." I told him hesitantly.

He sighed "Why not? After everything that happened, why not run away from this place? Don't you want to start anew Blair? Where nobody cares about what our last names are, or nobody reads Gossip Girl?"

I answered him with a question of my own "Why are you suddenly doing this?"I was seriously confused. He and Serena are _officially _together now, so why would he want to escape?

Nate just shrugged his shoulders "Because after everything that happened, I still love you Blair. Aside from the fact that we have been together for a decade, you are my best friend. And I knew you'd get hurt more sooner or later." He explained.

Nate was right.

Maybe this is what I needed.

I know I am being stupid and reckless and running away.

And Blair _Waldorf _never runs away.

But I guess Blair Waldorf died once she went up to meet Jack Bass.

So I shot a smile at Nate, "Are you sure about this?" I asked him hesitantly.

He nodded his head feverishly "I am 100 percent sure" he answered.

"Good. I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes. While you wait, get us some tickets to London." I ordered him.

Once Nate exited my room, I immediately got my only duffel bag and stuffed everything that I could see.

As I was packing, I was starting to plan everything in my head. Every single thing should be covered if we didn't want to be found.

Once finish packing, I gave my room a last look and flickered the lights off.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah… I know this isn't my best writing, but I wrote this is 2:30 in the morning. HAHA. xD It just popped into my head. I don't know if this would be multi-chaptered or oneshot, so you decide. xD Now, just to clear things up. Running Away in the sense to escape, not elope, okay? Tell me what you think! And oh, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so happy and surprise to see that this story got really positive feedback. :D And yes, I decided to make this multi-chaptered. If of course it would be supported ;) Anyways, here is the second chapter in the story. I hope you would all enjoy and support it! **

_**Reviews would be greatly appreciated ;)**_

**DICLAIMER ALERT: I do not own Gossip Girl**

**BLAIR**

_3 years later_

I sat at one of the chairs on our small, quaint bookstore. I smiled as I took in my surroundings. It was a relatively small place, but it was cozy. There were rows of shelves filled with books, ranging from different subjects to another. At the other side of the room were three small tables with chairs, provided for customers who would just like to browse through books or just stay in the cozy ambiance of the bookstore. The bookstore's name is 'Jacobson's Bookstore'.

I can't help but release a soft chuckle at the name.

Nate Archibald and Blair Waldorf flew over to London from New York, but Audrey and Paul Jacobson headed to Missouri. Yes, we headed to Jefferson City, Missouri. We were not stupid enough to stay permanently in London. It was in Europe, and near Paris. And obviously, Paris would be one of the first places they would search us in.

I obviously took the name Aubrey because of Aubrey Hepburn, and I _demanded _Nate to take the name Paul because of 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'. Hey, it doesn't mean that I left Upper East Side that I should also lose my love for all things Aubrey. Nate and I agreed to tell people that we are married, hence the same last name. We figured that it would be all too troublesome to explain to others why we are moving together when we are not even married. Besides, I have grown up with Nate for my whole life. Let's also not forget the fact that we have been together for a decade. We just took the last name 'Jacobson' because it was the first name that I saw in one of the other passenger's luggage.

It had been a pretty rough road, but it was all worth it for what Nate and I feel right now… content.

_While on board the plane to London, I have already started to formulate a plan in my head. _

_In just two weeks time of disappearance, I know they would already start looking for us. The Waldorf's and Archibald's-Van der Bilt's joining forces together to find their own respective heirs? I know it would be a tough job to hide. And let's not forget Chuck. __**He's Chuck Bass. **__That alone is enough to take more precautions in hiding. So I decided that we should immediately transfer to another place. Somewhere unexpected, one of the places they would never think we would go. _

_I glanced at Nate who was sitting comfortably in his first class seat, and the place just immediately popped into my head._

'_Missouri!'_

_I don't know a lot about the place, but it seemed like a good place to escape._

_Once we landed at London, I immediately informed Nate about my plan. He said he was thinking about the same thing, and I was glad that we were on the same page. We only stayed at London for three days. Once we were in London, Nate and I withdraw money as much as we can from our bank accounts without arising too much suspicions. We merged it together and it equaled into a pretty hefty sum. _

_After ensuring that we have everything we need, we immediately headed to Jefferson City, Missouri. We rented a small, 2 bedroom flat there. We knew we should start to get used to the middle-class lifestyle, we have to start to be thriftier from now on. _

_A week after moving in on our new flat, 'Paul' and I decided to start looking for jobs to support ourselves before the money we have all disappear. The old woman who owns the flat we rent, Elizabeth, graciously suggested opening a business of our own. She even offered the entire first floor of the building that we can rent. It seemed like a good idea, and Paul and I decided it was the best thing to do. We agreed on opening our very own bookstore._

_Our life in Jefferson City was a quiet one, so unlike the life we have back in the Upper East Side. It was drama-free. We have to admit that we sometimes miss the luxurious lifestyle back in UES, but we wouldn't want to trade our lives here in Missouri either. Yes, we also miss Serena and even…Chuck, but we also met pretty cool people here._

_Paul and I have grown pretty close to Diane and Max Alexander, a newlywed couple who lives just the floor above us. _

_As time passed on, Paul and I grew more accustomed and adapted to our lifestyle in Missouri._

_This was our home now._

The soft chiming of bells that indicates someone entered the bookstore woke me up from my reverie.

"Hey Audrey," Nate-ugh, Paul said.

I smile and walked up to him, welcoming him with a hug. "Hey. Where have you been?" I asked him, noticing that it was already 2 o'clock in the afternoon.

"I noticed that our stock of food has been decreasing, so I thought I should save you the trouble of grocery shopping when you have lots to take care in here" he answered thoughtfully.

"Thanks," I answered him, giving him a kiss on the cheeks. I grabbed the shopping bags out of his grasp and carried them to the counter. "I'll bring them back upstairs later," I said.

"Sure" Paul answered back. After putting the bags in the counter, I resumed sitting in one of the chairs, and Paul sat across from me.

Nate and I have a complicated relationship. I know that we _still _love each other, why would we be in this mess together if not? But the problem was we also love another person. After everything Chuck did to me, I still love him. I don't know what was wrong with me, but I still love him. Sure, I still haven't _wholeheartedly _forgiven him for the things he has done, but I still love him. And as for Nate, we both knew he still wasn't over Serena. He had been chasing Serena for _**so **_long, that I would be worried if he just suddenly stopped pinning for her because of time and distance. But Nate and I have a mutual understanding. We love each other. We love each other as best friends, but we also love each other as lovers. It was a complicated relationship. But weirdly enough, I am already accustomed to complicated relationships. I smirked at the thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Paul asked, noticing the smirk in my face.

"Our relationship" I answered nonchalantly.

Paul smiled. "What about it?" he asked.

"What are we?" I asked him softly, looking him straight into his bright, green, emerald eyes.

Paul chuckled softly. "What do you want us to be?" he answered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I laughed. "It doesn't suit you, Nate." I said. Sometimes, we do accidental slips with our names. But thankfully, we are all alone in the store. Nate joined me in laughing, not bothering to comment on my slip about the names. "What are we really, _Paul_?"I asked him again, once our laughing died down.

Paul shrugged. "Paul and Audrey are _married. _But Nate and Blair?" he started, holding my hand "they have always loved each other." He said, planting a kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes at the contact.

And I knew he was right.

_I love you. Always have, always will._

_

* * *

_The first thing that greeted me the moment I woke up was Nate's bright and green eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful." He greeted me, planting a kiss on my lips. I responded back feverishly, tangling my hands in his dirty blonde and tousled hair.

Nate and I are familiar with physical activities, even sex. I told you, we have a very complicated relationship.

"I want to wake up like this every morning," he murmured in my ear.

I giggled girlishly and pushed him back playfully. We heard the doorbell 'DING!' and I wondered who could be visiting us at this time of day. I looked at Nate to see if he knows who, but he just shrugged.

I stood up from the bed and wore my robe, wrapping it around my petite frame. I exited our room and Nate followed suitably. I went to the door and opened it.

The person who was standing there shocked me.

It was Lily Van der Woodsen-Bass-Humphrey.

"Li-Lily…" I stuttered, too shocked too comprehend my words.

"Hello dear. I miss you." She said, acting as if we haven't seen or even talk to each other for 3 whole years. She hugged me.

Thankfully, I regained my composure and hugged her back. I gotta say I missed Lily. She was more of a mother to me than Eleanor ever was, and I always knew I could trust her.

"Nate, darling, how are you?" she asked, proceeding on hugging Nate. Nate hugged back, but I could see he was still shock that Lily is standing here with us.

"Won't you invite me in, dear?" she asked in a light tone.

"Of course! I'm sorry," I apologized sheepishly, leading Lily inside the small flat.

We led her straight to the living room, and Lily sat down on the couch. I sat down hesitantly beside Lily, while Nate just stood beside me while holding my hand.

Lily eyed our intertwined hands together with interest, "Are you two together?" she asked.

It took us a while before I finally spoke up, "No." I answered, still not withdrawing my hand from Nate's grasp. I could feel his hold tighten.

"Oh."

Awkward silence engulfed the room.

"What are you doing here, Lily?" Nate was the first to speak up.

Lily smiled. "Upper East Side just isn't the same with two of you" Lily started and I feel my breath stop "Serena is back to her old ways. Partying all night, going abroad without informing me, going home drunk, but this time Blair, she's worse because you are not there anymore. You won't be there to save my daughter from strangers trying to take advantage of her, you won't be there to take her home when she's so drunk, you won't be there to save Serena." Lily said.

I felt tears prickle my eyes when Lily talked about my best friend. _I miss her so, so much._

"And Charles," Lily continued. I'm pretty sure my face went pale just by hearing his name "he became worse." I can't even imagine how Chuck became worse.

"But I thought Bass Industries is already one of the leading real estate companies in the world?" I asked Lily, confused.

"Bass Industries is _the _leading real estate company in the world." Lily explained with a tinge of pride "but I'm not talking about Charles Bass, possibly-the-youngest-billionaire-in-the-world" Lily said "I'm talking about Chuck Bass, ¼ of the Non-Judging Breakfast Club and notorious womanizer" Lily said. I immediately understood. Chuck went back to his old ways.

"He became broken when you left Blair, and you too Nate. Imagine, he lost the only girl he has ever loved and his best friend at the same time."Lily said.

"I'm surprise Chuck wasn't the first ones to find us," Nate said.

Lily chuckled "Believe me, it was hard to find the both of you. Imagine my surprise when one of the PIs I hired told me he finally located you. At Jefferson City, Missouri no less." Lily said. I smiled at that, and Nate and I shared a look.

"Have you told anybody yet?" I asked.

Lily shook her head. "I know I should have told Serena, Chuck, Eleanor or Anne that I have found you. But I figured that if you ran away, there should have been a valid reason. And I have to respect that." Lily explained. One of the greatest thing about Lily: she understands the complex teenage mind.

Lily stood up. "My job here is done. If you want to come with me, it would be my greatest pleasure, but if you choose not to, I understand." Lily said. We walked her to the door, and before she left she gave each of us a peck on the cheeks and a hug.

"I love you two like my own children, and I only want what is the best for you." She said, before going down the stairs.

Once we saw Lily's figure disappear, Nate and I looked at each other. And I am pretty sure that the same thing is on our mind

'_It is time to go home.'_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter 2 is done! \:D/ I would like to tell everyone that I wanted this chapter to focus on the complicated relationship of Nate and Blair. I hope I did a decent job in explaining it. HAHA. Also, I wanted you to get a glimpse in their life at Missouri. ;) BTW, I chose Missouri because that was the first place I thought about. Lol. I don't even know why. Anyways, I know this is a pretty confusing chapter. So if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. I hope that you enjoyed it! Also, tell me what you want to happen next :D And as always, I am asking you to ****REVIEW.**

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated. ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologize for the late update. School has been really hectic these past few days, and I sincerely apologize. I hope this never happen again :D Thank you to everyone who have reviewed, favorite and alerted this story. It means so much to me :) I'm not yet sure whether I will make this a Nate/Blair/Chuck fic, or even a Nate/Blair/Chuck/Serena fic. You decide. Review to let me know! :D I hope that you enjoy this. ;)**

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated. ;)**_

**DISCLAIMER ALERT: I do not own Gossip Girl**

**

* * *

****BLAIR**

"Are you sure this is what you really want, Blair?" Nate asked me for the umpteenth time.

I released an exasperated sigh "For the last time Nate, yes." I answered him once again. I rolled my eyes and focused my attention on calming down my nerves.

After Lily left, both Nate and I knew that it was time to go home. But _when _to go home was an entirely different matter. We called Lily to tell her that we will be going home, not just with her. She told that us that she understood and she hopes that we could go home as soon as we possibly can. Nate and I decided to say goodbye to our friends from Missouri, even closing down the bookstore. We packed all our clothes, and here we are, 2 weeks later, on the plane headed back to New York City.

I spared Nate a glance and noticed that he still wasn't sure about going home. I grabbed his hand and he looked at me. "Why did you ask me to runaway, Nate?"

He didn't answer immediately "To run away from all of it. To escape the drama, hurt and humiliation." He answered, staring directly at my eyes.

"Precisely," I said "And you succeeded, Nate. You saved me from all the pain and humiliation that I would have felt when word got out of what Chuck did. I'm pretty sure that by now, everyone would have forgotten if ever they knew." I told Nate, gratitude overflowing my voice. And it was true. Every single day when I wake up, I never fail to thank Nate for giving me the chance to live a new life. To start anew.

"Have you forgiven, Chuck?" Nate asked and I immediately stiffen. "Have you?" Nate asked again after I didn't answer for awhile.

I pondered on this for a moment, and with a smile I realized I have forgiven Chuck along the way. I looked up at Nate. "Yes, I have" I answered sincerely and he planted a kiss on my forehead.

That was the last conversation I had with Nate before I drifted off.

"Blair, wake up." I heard Nate's soft voice wake me up from my peaceful slumber, "We've arrived at New York already." He informed me.

"We're home."

* * *

**SERENA**

The sunshine streamed thru the window, and I rubbed my eyes groggily as I woke up. Immediately after doing a sitting position, I felt a piercing headache course through me and I immediately groaned.

"Here's some aspirin" a seemingly angelic voice said. I looked up and saw Eric, handing me a tablet of aspirin with a glass of water.

I smiled at him appreciatively "Thanks, Eric" I muttered, getting the aspirin and drinking it immediately.

Last night was the opening of a brand new club, and being Serena Van Der Woodsen, of course I was invited. Party, dancing, drinking… my life seemed to revolve around it these past few years. I frowned at the thought. If Blair hadn't left…

'_If Blair hadn't left, my life wouldn't spiral out of control'_

I'm pretty sure my mom would also think the same. In the Non-Judging Breakfast Club, Blair is always the one who holds our feet grounded; She was always the one in charge, the leader of the pack. I know I should be mad with Blair for leaving me… but strangely, I couldn't find it in my heart to be angry with her. Probably because I know I would have done the same thing; runaway. That's my type of thing, not Blair's. I know something terribly wrong might have happened between him and Chuck, and I wouldn't blame Blair if she felt that she needed to get away. Sometimes the life here on the Upper East Side gets too overwhelming. What hurts me the most is she didn't tell me what _exactly _happened; what caused her to leave. Add the fact that she also didn't tell me where she's going, and until when.

'_Maybe it's my karma, for abandoning her for boarding school years ago'_

'But I only left for 6 months! It's been _years_' I argued inside my head.

I sigh.

I glanced at my bedside table to see the picture of the four of us together, the NJBC; the royalties of the Upper East Side. The picture was taken years ago, back when we were still sophomores, back where we were genuinely happy and content. Blair was smiling, a real smile. She looks so happy, so carefree. After intently watching Blair's face on the picture, my gaze drifted to the person beside her.

'_Nate'_

And if possible, my heart broke more. Nate and I exactly didn't part on good terms. I know Nate and Blair escaped together; it was the most logical reason. It didn't bother me not one bit, if anything, it made me relieved. I know I'm sure that both my best friends are safe with each other.

"I'll be leaving." Eric said, leaving me alone in my room.

After a few minutes, my headache finally started to subside. I went out my room and fixed myself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, honey" my mom's voice greeted me.

I whipped my head around "Good morning, mom" I replied.

"You going somewhere?" she asked, plopping herself at the sofa.

I shrugged my shoulders "Nah" I answered.

The elevators bells dinged, and I was surprise to see who went out from the elevator doors.

It was Chuck. Chuck Bass.

"Hey Chuck" I said hesitantly.

"Hello to you too, _sis_" he said in a teasing tone. "What do you have to tell me, Lily" Chuck stated, standing in front of my mother. I plopped down beside Lily.

"I know where Blair and Nate are." She said, and I dropped my mug of coffee.

Chuck narrowed his eyes "For how long did you know?" he asked, clearly frustrated.

"Awhile." Lily answered calmly.

"What do you mean 'awhile'?" I asked, clearly agitated.

My own mother knew where my missing best friends are for a long time and she didn't even bother to tell me.

Lily sighed "I have already talked to them, and they have agreed to come home. When, I do not know. It may be tomorrow, next month, or next year. But they promised to come home." Lily answered with finality.

I felt the tension rise in the air.

Suddenly, both my phone and Chuck's beeped in the same time, signaling a text.

Once I read the text, I felt tears brim the corner of my eyes. It was from Gossip Girl.

**Hey people!**

_Gossip Girl here, and I have INTERESTING news. It seems that the long, lost and missed Queen of the Upper East Side has returned back to her kingdom. That's right people, THE Queen __**B **__is back. She was seen in JFK this morning. But she's not alone… along with our dear Queen __**B **__is THE Golden-Boy of the UES, our very own __**N. **__Hmm… seems my suspicions were right, __**B **__and __**N **__were together these past few years. I wonder what would be __**S **__and __**C**__'s reactions to this. But nevertheless, welcome home __**B **__and __**N**__, you are sorely missed. Now that the Non-Judging Breakfast Club is complete again, I KNOW that drama is just around the corner. I was starting to get afraid that it was getting pretty boring around here. Hold on people, the royalties are complete again. And I'm pretty sure that this is only the beginning. _

_**You know you love me,**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**GOSSIP GIRL**_

I clicked the picture attached to the text message, and I can't help but smile at the picture.

Blair still looks the same, the same old Blair. Even her choice of outfit didn't seem to change. She was wearing a black dress, with cropped tweed jacket. She had her signature stockings on, complete with a black sparkling headband.

'_They're back'_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Blair and Nate are back! Yay! Haha. Once again, I apologize for the late update. Please tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter : Reviews are LOVE. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so happy to see that this story has been getting positive feedbacks. Thank you everyone! It really means a lot :D Anyways, here is the next chapter. I do hope that you all enjoy this. And of course, your reviews are always welcome. Tell me what you want to happen in the following chapters, aryt? Ok. I'll stop babbling now.**

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated ;)**_

**DISCLAIMER ALERT: I do not own Gossip Girl.**

**

* * *

****NATE**

"Here, let me carry that" I told Blair. She handed me one of her Louis Vuitton luggage.

"Thanks" she replied gratefully.

Once we exited the airport, I rolled my eyes when I caught a glimpse of someone snapping a picture of us. _'Seriously? Even after all these years?'_

Blair seemed to notice this too, and she laughed. "Doesn't Gossip Girl ever get old?" she asked, flipping her brunette curls.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm taking a cab, Nate. I'm going home." She said, facing me.

"No." I immediately answered her. She seemed shock with my answer "I wouldn't let you go home alone, Blair." I explained "at least let me give you a ride" I requested. I glanced at the limo that just pulled up in front of us.

Blair narrowed her eyes "No" she said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

I heaved out a sigh "Come on, Blair" I pleaded.

Her face immediately softened, and I knew she wouldn't deny. "I take it your grandfather is already informed of your arrival" she said, seeing the Van der Bilt limo pulled up. I nodded my head. She crossed her arms, and raised one of her eyebrows "and I assume he is not too happy about your decision to run off to God knows where without him knowing. _And _for a long period of time." She added. I nodded silently again. I looked up to her and I can't help but smile at a realization. _'The old Blair is back'_ Headband? Check. Ridiculously expensive outfits? Check. _Bitchiness? Check. _

"Let me help you there, Nate" she said in a sickly sweet voice and I gulped. She took a step nearer me and pretended to fix my polo. "I'll go home with you to the Van der Bilt mansion and I'll help you explain to dear old grandfather that you were with me all this time. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind so much then." She said smugly. I sighed but I knew she was right. Grandfather loved Blair and the idea of the two of us together.

"Fine" I muttered.

Her face softened and she grasped my hand tightly "I'm helping you to save your ass, Archibald." She said bitchily, but I know she was only telling the truth. A sincere smile graced her lips.

I give her a peck on the lips, and holding her hand, led her inside the limo.

* * *

We arrived at the Van der Bilt compound 45 minutes later, due to the heavy traffic. For some weird reason, I find myself actually missing the traffic of New York City.

Blair and I entered the mansion together, hand in hand, but I stopped before we entered the huge double oak doors.

"What's the matter?" Blair asked worriedly.

I shook my head. "I think I should enter first" I said. Blair nodded her head in understanding.

"Good luck" she whispered, kissing me on the cheeks.

I entered the oak doors first, and the sight of the whole Van der Bilt clan greeted me.

"Nate!" my mom called out my name. She ran to me, arms open wide. She engulfed me in a hug. "I miss you so much!" she said "I was so worried about you, Natie." She said, using her petname for me.

"I'm sorry, mom." I said. And I was sorry, but the years with Blair in our new life were worth it. Everything that we had to give up was just worth it.

"Nathaniel," my grandfather spoke up.

"Grandfather," I said. He opened his arms, and I smiled as I give him a hug.

I did really missed them.

"It's good to see you again, Nathaniel" my grandfather said.

"It's good to see you too, grandfather." I answered sincerely.

"Where have you been all these years?" he asked.

"I was with Bl-"

"He was with me, Sir Van der Bilt." Blair chose that moment to reveal herself, gracefully entering the very spacious room. "I'm very sorry if it worried you. I was originally planning to go all by myself, but since Nate is a complete gentleman and wanted to ensure that I was safe all the time, he insisted that he come with me." She explained "and who am I to resist the Van der Bilt charm?" she added, fluttering her eyelashes. There's a reason why every parent in the UES love Blair Waldorf, she knows how to completely flatter you; and she has a natural charm.

Immediately, I noticed that grandfather's face soften.

"Well, Nate seemed to forget to mention that" grandfather said.

Blair stepped closer to me, and I instinctively wrapped my hand around her waist. I caught grandfather and mother share a look.

"It's very good to see you again Sir, and Anne, but I'm afraid I should go home already. " Blair said.

"Why don't you stay over for brunch, dear. It's already starting. I'm sure you are famished." Anne said. It was not a question but more of a statement.

"Okay." Blair said after a few moments.

"Very well than" grandfather said.

The next half an hour were used catching up. Blair had no problem in fitting in with my family, she was always treated as family. I blushed as my mother, grandfather, cousins and relatives made it perfectly clear to Blair that they would love her to be 'officially' part of the family, and she would be the perfect addition. Blair just laughed it off, sharing stories with everyone. The brunch was enjoyed, still spent with catching up. By the time we were all finished, it was already noon time.

Blair said her goodbyes, and promised that she would be back soon.

I accompanied her towards the limo, opening the limo door for her.

"Thank Nate" she said, kissing me on the cheeks."See you tomorrow" she said, entering the limo.

"You two back together?" mom asked me awhile later.

I just laughed it off, not exactly giving a direct answer.

* * *

**BLAIR**

I stepped into the penthouse and smiled when I noticed that nothing much has changed. It still felt like home, even after all these years. There were some bustling in the living room, and I'm guessing that Eleanor and Cyrus were there. I revealed myself slowly, not exactly knowing what to expect.

In a swift motion, my mother engulfed me in a hug and I hugged her back. "I miss you" I muttered. And it was true, I did miss her. Cyrus came up to me and hugged me next. He was still as jolly as always.

"Where is Dorota?" I inquired, noticing that our polish maid wasn't there.

"She's at their apartment, caring for their baby" Cyrus explained. I made a mental note to myself to visit Dorota sometime and give her long overdue gifts for her wedding and child.

After the reunion, of course Eleanor started to criticize me again. How bad my running away caused negative image to her and the Waldorf family, how rumors started swirling that I was pregnant, that I was disowned. I can't help but notice that the phrase 'you-were-sold-for-a-hotel' wasn't mention. _'I guess he never told anyone' _I smiled at the realization, and there was a tug in my heart. _'Could it be…?'_

I shook my head, stopping my train of thoughts. I _couldn't _venture in there again. I just couldn't. I don't want to start thinking about what ifs. What if I stayed? What if Chuck and I reconciled again?

"Blair are you listening to me?" Eleanor snapped.

"I'm sorry" I apologized, not really. What was she saying anyway?

Eleanor's mouth made a thin line "As I was saying" she continued "I was thinking about having a welcome back party" she said.

"What?" I exclaimed, not really seeing the reason for one.

"A welcome back party for you and Nate" she stated.

"How'd you know I was with Nate?" I asked her, confused. I never mentioned to her anything about what happened once I left New York.

Eleanor just waved her hand dismissively "I figured it out once I heard he was also missing" she answered nonchalantly "Anyways, a welcome back _ball _for you and Nate. Society needs to be inform that you are back." She said with finality. And with that, I wasn't left with a choice but to accept.

"When would it be held?"

"Well two days from now of course!" Eleanor said, outraged "I want it to be held as soon as possible. And don't worry dear, _I'll _take care of all the planning. And I have to start now" she said as she haughtily stand up. She immediately started making phone calls, and I went up to my bedroom.

My room was still the same, not a thing out of place. I unpacked my clothes from my luggage and started to arrange them in the cabinet. After doing so, I decided to take a shower to ease my exhaustion. It helped a lot. I wore an orange and yellow floral dress, matching them with red peep toe heels. I got my phone from my purse and texted Serena.

_**Hey S. Let's meet up at Starbuck's? I miss you. -B**_

Not a minute later, she replied back.

_**Be there in 10 min. I miss you more, B. –S**_

I grinned at her reply and immediately headed to Starbuck's.

* * *

**SERENA**

'_I can't believe she's back!'_

After learning about Blair's return, it took all my willpower not to immediately go to their penthouse. I considered calling and telling Eleanor about Blair's return, but mom stopped me. She said it wasn't any of my business and it's Blair's sole responsibility to explain to her mother her actions. Hours passed by, and I haven't heard anything from her yet. I started to get worried. _'What if she doesn't wanna see me? What if she didn't miss me? At all? What if she doesn't wanna be my best friend anymore?' _The last thought was so horrific, but I managed to convince myself that it was impossible. It was mid-afternoon when I received the text from her. It immediately brought a smile upon my face. After receiving her text, I immediately went to Starbuck's.

Once I entered Starbuck's, I smiled as I noticed Blair.

"B!" I squealed, running up to her.

"S!" she squealed back, and she met me halfway. I hugged her tight.

"I miss you so much, S" she said.

"I miss you too!" I said, squealing in excitement. I can't believe my best friend was back! All my squealing made me feel like a high school student again, but honestly, I don't care.

I heard cameras clicking and I rolled my eyes. I'm pretty sure that this meeting would end up on Gossip Girl.

"Let's sit" Blair said. We sat across each other on a table near the window. "The usual, right?" Blair asked, handing me a cappuccino.

I smiled. "Thanks, B" Some things never change.

Blair then got talking, telling me all about what happened when she left New York. She told me how Nate asked her to escape, how they live their lives as 'friends' (I kept teasing her about it, but she kept denying they were more than 'friends'; "We are _so _past that, Serena. This isn't high school"), their own little bookstore, how life was different there, everything. But I didn't grill Blair on what made her leave in the first place. It suddenly dawned on me that Nate knew the reason and I didn't, but I shook it off. Chuck was the one who probably told Nate. Blair also told me that there would be an upcoming Welcome Back party for her, and of course this meant shopping. I told Blair everything that happened after she left the Upper East Side. Dorota got married, and eventually had a baby. Gossip Girl had a field day when she found out that you were _gone, _and immediately rumors started to swirl. But Gossip Girl even had more fun when she learned that Nate was missing too, and it caused more rumors. I asked Blair once again what was the deal between her and Nate, but she just shrugged, saying that they were just friends.

"Speaking of Nate, where is he? We haven't exactly parted on good terms," I told Blair sheepishly.

"He's staying at the Van der Bilt compound" Blair said nonchalantly, taking a sip of her coffee.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I had brunch with his family awhile ago" she said, not noticing my expression.

We then moved on to another topic, but the uneasy feeling bubbling in my stomach never left.

Jealousy, perhaps?

I shook my head.

Why would I be jealous? _'There's nothing to be jealous about Nate and Blair…_

_Right?'_

_

* * *

_**A/N: So yeah… I hope you like it! I hope you don't get bored with this story. I promise there would be more drama in the upcoming chapters. I just want my pace to be like this, slowly building the story. Anyways, I hope that you review! It would help me a lot. Also, tell me what you want to happen in the upcoming chapters, aryt? Also, someone reviewed and told me that he/she hopes that I could update with two chapters next time. Don't worry, I'll try my best :D But for now though, I hope this chapter would be okay for you. It's the longest chapter by far :D But one of these days though, I'll update with 2 chapters ;) But until then... I hope this will do :)  
**

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated ;)**_

**P.S. HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. The holidays and new year got me hooked. Haha. xD I hope you had an amazing new year and Christmas, like I did :D Here's the next chapter! I do hope you enjoy this one :D Anyways, I really wish that you would tell me what you think about this chapter. Your reactions/REVIEWS/feedbacks would be really essential for the development of this story. :) Thanks a lot! Enjoy! ;)**

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated ;)**_

**DISCLAIMER ALERT: I DO NOT OWN GOSSIP GIRL.**

**

* * *

****BLAIR**

After having coffee with Serena, the rest of the afternoon was spent shopping. With good reason, of course. We both had to buy an outfit for the welcome back party to be held two days later. But whoever needs a reason to shop, anyways? We visited Barney's, Bendel's, Bloomingdale's and Fifth Avenue. By the end of the day, we finally purchased our dresses. Shopping with Serena was refreshing; I really did miss my best friend. I had a lot of fun and I bet she did too.

I decided to purchase a Valentino sequenced-dress. It has a plunging neckline, but still respectable nevertheless. I also bought a brand-new black Christian Louboutin pumps; a girl could never have enough shoes. Serena, on the other hand, bought a nude colored Louis Vuitton dress. It ended about mid-thigh, and Serena decided to pair it with neon pink stilettos. I'm pretty sure it would look horrible if another person would try out the outfit, but being Serena Van der Woodsen, of course she could pull it off.

After shopping, Serena and I decided to go our separate ways. Serena said she had to go to Brooklyn, because of some 'important business' (I scoffed at that) and she asked me to come. "I do miss and love you, S. But I'll draw a line in visiting Brooklyn with you" I answered. Serena laughed, and we exchanged hugged and kisses. After that, Serena left. I caught a cab and head back home. While on the cab, my iPhone vibrated indicating a text message.

**hey people!**

_Gossip Girl here. It seems that the long awaited reunion of __**B **__and __**S **__have finally happened. The two were spotted shopping awhile ago and ended the afternoon with hugs and kisses. Ah, seems like old times. I wonder what drama would happen next. With __**B **__and __**S**__, you just never know. BTW, do you already have something to wear to __**B**__ and __**N**__'s party? It __is__ the party of the year. Anyone whos anyone will be there. If you're irrelevant enough not to be invited; well, poor you. I'll keep you posted._

_**You know you love me,**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

I heaved out a sighed and smiled as I stared out the mirror.

'_It feels good to be back home'_

_

* * *

_It's the day of the party and I was already completely dolled-up. My hair was curled to enhance its natural curly locks; and the make-up artist applied a hair product that made my hair softer and shinier, like Serena's. I took a mental note to ask him later what it is. I'm already wearing my Valentino dress with my black pumps.

I went inside the limo, headed to The Palace. My heart did a double take when my mother told me that The Palace would be the venue of the party. "Because Charles graciously offered," Eleanor said. I scoffed at that. Knowing Chuck, there is an ulterior motive why he offered. During the entire limo ride, I kept silent. Mostly because I'm nervous. Not about the party, I'm sure it would be fun and amazing, but because of Chuck. Both the anticipation and fear of seeing him again is making me queasy in my seat. I didn't even notice that we already pulled up in The Palace.

"Ms. Blair, we have arrived" the driver said.

I nodded wordlessly and step out the limo. We headed to the elevator and I pressed the top floor, to the penthouse. When the elevator bells dinged, I felt my heart beat faster. Before entering the penthouse doors, I took a gulp. Gathering all the courage I had, I stepped into the Palace penthouse.

The first things I noticed was the party was already in full swing. Everybody was mingling around, eager to socialize and be at the Party of the Year. They momentarily stopped however when they noticed my present at the doorway. I held my head up high and descended the stairs gracefully, acting oblivious to the stares.

Nate was waiting for me at the foot of the stairs, and for that I was grateful.

"Thanks," I whispered to him as I linked my arms with him.

"No problem." He whispered back, leading me towards the crowd.

After a few moments, the commotion of my arrival died down and everybody went back to their previous business.

Nate and I began mingling around, talking with old friends and acquaintances. All the questions were almost the same, where have we gone, what were we up to, were we together, and such. Nate and I answered accordingly, not telling the truth but not exactly lying either. We told them that we went to Missouri, just to 'have a breath of fresh air'. Nate and I just laughed off the 'Are you together?' question, which was frequently asked. We told them that we grew-up together, and were best friends.

It wasn't before long that Nate and I went our separate ways.

Nate ventured off with his old lacrosse teammates, while I went out of my way to the bar.

I wasn't at all surprise when I saw Serena already drunk, talking with some random guy.

"BLA-IRRRRRRRRR!" She whined, jumping to me in the process. She encircled her arms around me and her mop of blonde hair blinded me.

"Serena." I nodded curtly.

"Blairrrr… I'd like you to meet my dateee!" she drawled drunkenly, squealing girlishly.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bar. There was a man sitting in the stool, grinning sheepishly at Serena.

"Collinnnnn! I'd like you to meet my best friend! Blairrrr! Blairrrr, meet Col-*hiccup*-llin." She said, clearly she drank her ass off.

"It's nice to finally. The infamous Blair Waldorf," Collin said, reaching out his hand to me.

I glanced at him from head to toe. He was _very _good looking indeed. He has short, reddish-brown cropped hair. He was wearing a neatly pressed Armani suite.

I shook his hand "it' nice to meet you too" I said.

"Come on Blairrrr… let's da-*hiccup*-ance" Serena said, tugging the hem of my dress.

I giggled "I don't think I'm up for that, Serena" I told my best friend with a pointed.

Serena pouted, disappointed "Aww. That's too bad! You wouldn't mind if I dance alone, would you Blairrrr?" she asked, complete with her puppy dog eyes.

I shook my head "Of course not, S. Go on" I ushered her.

She immediately went running off, and started dancing on top of the nearest table she could find. Almost instantly, half of the males in the room turned to look at Serena's direction.

'_Some things just doesn't change'_

I sat down at a stool in the bar, ordering a martini. I mixed it unconsciously, my thoughts drifting off.

"Looking as hot as ever, Waldorf" a soft, velvety voice drawled behind me.

I immediately stiffen once I heard it. I would have known that voice anywhere.

"Bass." I whispered his name, but I'm pretty sure he could hear it.

"Ah. I miss hearing my name from your delightful mouth" he said seductively, taking the empty seat beside me.

"What do you want from me, Chuck?" I said, finally facing him.

My heart thundered heavily in my chest as I look at Chuck Bass again for the first hasn't change, really. He still has the same black hair, strong jawline, tall and lean frame. In short words, he still looked _breathtaking._

"Done ogling me, Blair?" he said boisterously, sending a devious smirk on my way.

"Don't flatter your ego too much Chuck, its already huge enough." I said, rolling my eyes. I diverted my attention from him and instead glanced straightly, suddenly finding the liquor bottles interesting.

He was silent for a few moments, giving me a moment to think of our predicament. Here I am, sitting alone in a bar in my welcome home party, and beside me is the man; the reason why I left in the first place.

"Why'd you leave, Blair?" he croaked. He sounded so utterly broken.

My eyes started to brim with tears, immediately regretting the decision to talk to Chuck. _'I should have ran while I still had the chance'_

I heave out a huff "It doesn't matter anymore, Chuck. I'm back." I said.

He then ventured behind me, and I can feel his presence behind my back.

"We have some things to talk about, Blair." He said.

I then gathered enough courage to turn into his direction, even standing up so that I was meeting his gaze "We're over, Chuck. Done." I said, hoping that my voice sounded final.

He laughed humorously "Don't you understand, Blair? _We're inevitable. _We will never be over." He said. His voice was full with conviction.

His words cut straight thru me, because I know what he was saying was right.

I finally decided to leave, knowing that if I stayed a minute longer, all my suppressed emotions would come out full force.

I passed by him, but he grabbed my arm. "Don't _ever, _ever walk out on me again, Blair." He said, and I looked up to him. They were fear in his eyes, and my heart clenched a little bit more.

I looked up to him, looking him in the eyes "I wasn't the first one to walk out Chuck, you were." I told him, and his grip finally loosen. I grab the chance and made my way out he door.

I could see from my peripheral vision that Nate saw the whole exchange, and he was making his way towards me. I walked faster, and thankfully, the elevator doors opened in the exact same moment that I was out.

The next morning, Eleanor told me that the party had gone well. Very well. She read on page 6 that it was definitely 'The Party of the Year', and she couldn't have been happier with the outcome.

I just nodded solemnly, not entirely sure what to feel with last night events.

When I descended the stairs, I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what was waiting for me in the able.

It was a bouquet of pink peonies.

There wasn't a card, but I'm not stupid enough not to know where the flowers came from.

Peonies were always Chuck Bass' sign of coming after me.

* * *

**A/N: Ta dah! Once again, I apologize for the late update. The holidays season really took a toll on me. I wish that you also had an amazing time like I did :D Anyways, I hope that I don't get **_**too **_**many flames for the CHAIR scene. It really is necessary! ** **Besides, the story wouldn't be really interesting without it, right? ;) I really hope you don't hate me too much. I hope you enjoyed this! And oh! I have this inkling to write a futurefic with Chuck and Blair and their family. Do you think it's a good idea? Like the life of Chuck and Blair with their kids, and the next generation Gossip Gir? HAHA. Please tell me so! REVIEWS! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! So yeah, I really wanted to post this chapter ASAP. Our long tests and exams are coming up, and I really have to study. Ugh… Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! If you have the time, please read my author's note at the end of this chapter. :D It's not that important, but it might help some readers who are confuse :D Hehe. Now, on with the story! As always, tell me what you think and REVIEW! :)**

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated. ;)**_

**DICLAIMER ALERT: I DO NOT OWN GOSSIP GIRL.**

**

* * *

****NATE**

I was talking with some of my old lacrosse teammates when I noticed Blair dashing out the door. With instinct, I immediately knew something was wrong and followed her. Unfortunately, the room was crowded so I lost her.

My eyes trailed to the direction where Blair walked away from, and my heart clenched when I saw she was walking away from my best friend.

* * *

The next morning, I decided it's best to take a walk to clear off my thoughts.

When Blair left last night, it stirred weird feeling inside of me. Especially when I saw she was walking away from Chuck… I clenched my fist when I realized that my best friend is hurting _my _Blair again. _'Woah, woah, woah… slow down there Nathaniel. 'My' Blair? Where did that come from?' _

I shook my head, trying to suppress my thoughts and feelings deep inside me again. I grabbed a coffee at Starbuck's before heading straight to Central Park. I know it's not a good idea to take a walk there because it would remind me of Blair once more, but I knew my attempts would be futile because she seems to be all I think about.

I noticed that fall would be visiting New York City once again soon, and the reddening and falling of the leaves only signified one thing for me: Blair's birthday was nearing. I took a mental note to already find her a gift.

I took a sip of my still hot cappuccino, taking a leisurely stroll at Central Park. I sat down at one of the many benches, just observing the people milling around. There were lots of people around, children with their family, couples, and individuals just wanting to visit the famous New York landmark. It was then that I noticed a girl standing by the lake, feeding the ducks.

It was Blair.

I immediately started walking towards her. As I grew closer, there was no more doubt that it was really Blair. She was wearing a floral dress while carrying her navy blue Louis Vuitton bag in one hand and a loaf of bread in the other.

"Hey," I greeted her.

She whipped her head around, surprise to hear my voice "Nate!" she said "what a pleasant surprise" she continued on feeding the ducks.

"What's bothering you?" I asked her moment later when she stopped feeding the ducks. We were already both sitting in the bench, close to each other. My knees were touching hers, and it felt oddly…natural.

"Nothing's bothe-"

"Blair, you only feed the ducks when something's on your mind." I cut her off, giving her a knowing look.

She smiled, probably realizing that sometimes we know each other too much.

"Chuck." She finally told me, after staying silent for a few minutes.

I heaved out a sigh, _'Of course it's about Chuck' _I thought almost bitterly. It's always about Chuck.

"What about him?" I asked her stiffly.

She sighed exasperatedly "I'm not sure what I feel about him." She answered softly.

Her answer gave me a tinge of hope "Do you not love him anymore?" I asked her, hoping my voice didn't sound too much hopeful.

Blair laughed "Of course I love him!" she answered determinedly "He's still _Chuck Bass_, Nate" she told me "He was once the love of my life." She answered.

Her answer stung, and I'm pretty sure my face showed the pain I felt.

"Nate, are you okay?" Blair asked worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine" I shrugged her effortlessly "If you still love him, then what are you not sure about?" I asked her, hoping to stir the conversation away from me. I figured that this was still Blair, and no matter what, she's still my best friend and one of the most important women in my life.

"I'm not sure if I should let myself fall for him again. You know, like _really _fall in love. And I'm also not sure if I should let him in my life again." Blair said.

"I thought you already forgave him?" I asked her.

"I have forgiven him. I'm not just sure if I'm ready to let him in my life again."

"When has he ever left your life, Blair?" I asked her, and I winced when I realized that I was putting on a good word for Chuck towards Blair.

'_Don't be selfish, Nathaniel. If Blair doesn't feel the same towards you, the least you can do is make her happy with the person she DOES love.'_

Blair pondered on this for a moment. "You're right" she said.

I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

I put a stray hair behind her ear and leaned in closer "Now, I want for the both of us to enjoy this day. Just us." I murmured in her ear.

She nodded and we both laughed.

Suddenly, our phone started to ring simultaneously.

**hey people!**

**SPOTTED: **_**B **__and __**N **__at Central Park enjoying each other's company. Déjà vu much, everyone? Now I'm gonna ask the question which I'm pretty sure is on everyone's mind: Are they or aren't they? Come on __**B **__and __**N**__, tell us! Or at least tell me. You know I'm good at keeping secrets ;) I wonder what is on __**C**__'s mind right now. Step up your game __**C**__, or you just might lose your girl to __**N**__. AGAIN._

_**Archibald-I **_

_**Bass-0**_

_Hang on Upper East Siders, the drama has just began._

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO,**

**Gossip Girl**

Attached to the file was a picture of Blair and I, sitting on the bench laughing and me tucking her hair.

I glanced at Blair beside me and saw that she was fuming mad. "Oh my God. Gossip Girl had some absurd posts before, but this is just _RIDICULOUS!" _she cried out "Seriously, Archibald VS. Bass? WTF?" she said and I blinked in surprise.

I figured it be best if I tried to calm her down as soon as possible. I put a hand on her shoulder, and she relaxed a bit. A BIT. "Relax" I told her, and she visibly calmed down. But I can still feel her tense shoulders. "You won't let gossip girl ruin our fun now, wouldn't you?" I asked her in a teasing voice.

She nodded vigorously "I'm sorry, Nate." She apologized.

"No need to apologize. Come on, let's go" I told her. I stood up and held my hand out for her to take.

She took my hand and smiled.

"Where will we go?" she asked me.

"Your choice. Let's just have fun." I told her.

Blair thought about this for a moment "Let's go to Serena's!" she said excitedly and I momentarily stopped.

Serena and I really haven't parted on good terms, and I haven't talk to her with just the both of us.

"What's the matter, Nate?" Blair asked me.

"Blair, you know that Serena and I… we really haven't parted on good terms." I told her hesitatingly.

"I know that. That's why I'm taking you to Serena, so you could 'catch up'." She said.

'_Good God. She doesn't think that I still love Serena… right?'_

_

* * *

_**BLAIR**

"Your choice. Let's just have fun." Nate said, while we walk out Central Park.

I thought on this for a moment. Nate really helped me with my dilemma with Chuck, so why shouldn't I help him? I _know _he still has feelings for my best friend. I think. But I'm sure that Serena has still feelings for Nate. Why else would she keep pestering me on asking if there's something 'going on' with Nate and me? I have to admit that making Serena feel uneasy and inferior because of me is a breath of fresh air. Now I'm not the one who's worried if Nate returns her feelings back, or if he is secretly in love with my best friend. Gossip Girl was right. Déjà vu much, everyone? Except this time, Serena is on my shoes.

"Let's go to Serena's!" I said, and Nate stopped in his tracks.

"What's the matter, Nate?" I asked him worriedly.

"Blair, you know that Serena and I… we really haven't parted on good terms." He told me, but I can sense the hesitation in his voice. And for some reason, that hurt me. Why would he hesitate in telling me anything? I'm _Blair _for God's sakes! He can tell me anything.

'_Maybe he's still in love with her.' _

"I know that. That's why I'm taking you to Serena, so you could 'catch up'." I told him with a forced smile.

For some unknown reason, my heart clenched when I thought about Nate and Serena.

* * *

We reached the Van der Woodsen penthouse in record time.

"Serena?" I called out once we stepped out the elevators.

The penthouse was quiet, and it seemed no one was home. "Serena?" I called out again.

I heard footsteps from the top of the staircase, and I knew she was home.

"Blair!" she cried out. She descended down the stairs and kissed me on the cheeks. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"Someone wants to visit you." I answered her stiffly and forced a smile upon my face.

"Hey Serena." Nate said, appearing behind me.

"Natie!" Serena squealed. She ran up to him and hugged him.

'_They don't seem like two people who haven't parted on good terms.' _I thought bitterly.

I glanced at Nate's face to see that he was also surprise by Serena's gesture. He just patted her in the back, and I smiled.

"Blair, you wouldn't mind leaving Nate and I now, would you? I mean, we have plenty to catch up on." Serena said. What she said hurt me, but of course Serena said it in a nice way.

"Absolutely not, Serena." Nate cut her off "We can catch up next time, but I promised Blair-"

"Nonsense, Nate. Go catch up with Serena. I'm not the only NJBC member who disappeared." I cut Nate off nonchalantly "We can hang out another time." I added when saw Nate was about to retort back.

I hastily went inside the elevator, and I could hear a distinct "Blair!" fade once the elevator doors closed.

I didn't know why, but once inside the elevator, a tear escaped my eye.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Now, I made this chapter to show you guys that the fight for Blair's heart has begun. And also, I would like to show you the feelings Serena has for Nate, and vice versa. Its on your judgment on how they feel for each other. Now, a gracious reviewer has let me know about a confusing thing that I have cause: about Blair and Nate's relationship. Now, this is very important for the story. Basically, Blair and Nate's relationship is a 'more-than-friends-but-not-yet-lovers' relationsip. But they DO love each other. I know this is a messy explanation, so if you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask by reviewing or PM-ing me. Okay? REVIEWS! :D**

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated. ;)**_


End file.
